MarioWiki:Administrators
Introduction Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. He or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . You may also wish to list them on this page. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. On larger Wikia, there will usually be a community page for requests, with a page name such as " :Requests for adminship". On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. What must administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Activity length Administrators are classifed as active, semi-active, or inactive. Active When a user is active, they make frequent edits every day, week, or month. Active admins will not lose their powers due to being active. Semi-active When an admin is semi-active, they make on-and-off edits at times. Being semi-active could be one of the following: *Users make around a few edits (at least around 10) per week. *User make less than 50 edits total per month. *The user is particapting in threads, discussions, or replying to others on their message walls. Take note that semi-active admins are on the line of becoming inactive and may lose their powers if they don't make enough edits. If an admin is inactive and they make a few edits, they will then be considered semi-active until they make much more edits during the time they were inactive. Inactive When an admin is inactive, this means they haven't contributed to the wiki in awhile (a maximum of a month). If a user hasn't made a single edit within two months, then they will be stripped of their powers. The users can avoid this by doing one of the following: *The user says before time they are becoming inactive (going on wikibreak). *The user has administrator powers to help out with the wiki features (such as css) every now and again. If the user comes back from inactivity and their powers are stripped, they can ask for them back and may recieve them back. However, if the user becomes inactive yet again after two months, their powers will be stripped again and will have to edit more before filling out a request form. Administrators